Preschool
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: It's Jimmy and Johnny's daughter's first fay of preschool. One can only imagine the chaos. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey! SO i came up with this idea at 6 am yesterday, so i began to write... Kinda based off the RP. SaintTheo babies!**

**So meet Jessie! She's Jimmy and Johnny's daughter through a surrogate. She has dark-ish brown hair and Jimmy's eyes. So yes! She'll be shwing up here and there in my fics...**

**So she calls Jimmy 'Daddy' and Johnny is 'Papa' or just Johnny**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessie! Wait...no, she belongs to Cassie xP she made her up**

"DAD! DADDY! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Jimmy and Johnny awoke to the sound of their four year old daughter shouting. Jessie had turned four just in time to make the cut to be enrolled in a local preschool. She couldn't have been more excited for finally being able to play with kids her age and not the older ones like Christian and her parents were excited to finally have some alone time to themselves for the real first time in four years. They somehow continued to stay in the room, falling back to sleep.

"I think she's excited..." Johnny chuckled, snuggling closer to JImmy.

"Wait til she gets to high school..." Jimmy muttered, his eyes opening fast then closing slowly, falling back asleep.

But before they could even process it, their door flew open and in came Jessie, hopping onto their bed and jumping on the end. "Daddy! Wake up! Daddy! Daaaaaaaad!"

Unfortunately for Jimmy, he had to give in to his daughter's cries, waking up suddenly and rubbing his eyes. "What, babe?"

"It's time for school!"

"I know it is, darling...Don't jump on the bed please." He grabbed onto her and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Are we forgetting something?"

"Oh!" She scrambled about in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Daddy..."

He smiled and kissed her again, whispering into her ear, "Why don't you go say good morning to Johnny?"

She nodded and scrambled to the other side of the bed and kissed Johnny's cheek this time. "Morning, Johnny..."

Johnny smiled and ruffled her hair. "Morning, kiddo..." But his glance traveled to Jimmy and turned into a glare. "Why am I Johnny?"

"Would you rather she call you Mom?" Jimmy smirked, laughing as he looked at Jessie's confused face.

"I am not the girl in this parent...thing."

"Johnny, will you do my hair pretty for the first day of school?" Jessie asked sweetly, batting her big green eyes.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, sweetie..." He looked up at Jimmy who was trying to hold back his laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, Mom...nothing..."

Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jess, go pick out something nice to wear today. We'll be out in a second."

"M'kay!" She happily agreed, climbing down from the bed and darting into her room.

The couple was left alone, still in bed together. Johnny cuddled up right next to Jimmy and sighed. "Where did time go? God, it seems like just yesterday we were taking her home from the hospital...now she's off to school..."

Jimmy took him into his arms and kissed his neck. "Yeah...I know..."

"But she's shy! What if she doesn't make friends? What if they pick on her?"

"Johnny...it's preschool."

"What if she's not ready?"

He sighed and took Johnny's face into his hands. "You're the one who's not ready. You're afraid to let her go."

Johnny pulled away from Jimmy and sighed. "But she's my little girl...I don't want her to grow up that fast..."

"I know...she's mine too. But she's at the age where kids start to leave the nest and explore things on their own. It's just preschool, Johnny. It's not like she's going off to college or something."

"Yeah, but she will in fourteen years..."

Jimmy just rolled his eyes. "You need to grow up...She'll be fine."

But before long their door was bursting open once again and there stood Jessie in her favorite pink dress carrying her little Barbie backpack. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Within twenty minutes they arrived at the little preschool. The three of them could see the other little kids waving goodbye to their parents and going in to play with some toys or laugh with their friends. Jessie practically jumped out of the car and started to head excitedly towards the school shouting, "C'mon Daddy! Hurry!"

Jimmy and Johnny both got out of the car themselves and followed quickly behind her. Jimmy loved how excited his daughter was about her could already see her waving to a few kids and rushing into the building. They had to wait for the teacher to come and get them at the front lobby to ger her situated.

Jessie was holding both her parents' hands firmly like she always did when they went out to a place she didn't really know. She looked up at them and asked, "Do you promise to come and pick me up?"

The both of them just laughed as Jimmy explained, "Of course...we won't leave you here..."

"I'm scared..."

He crouched down to the girl's level and said, "Don't be. Have fun. There's lots of kids in there who would love to play with you."

She looked down at her feet and then looked up at her father with a scared face. "What if they're mean to me?"

"Then you punch them in the face."

"Jimmy!" Johnny shouted, giving him a death glare.

"If you get in trouble, tell the teacher I told you to do it."

Jessie nodded quickly, saving everything to memory. "Ok..."

Before long the teacher came out to greet the girl in the lobby. She had a bright smile on her face and wore the tackiest outfit Johnny had ever seen. It beat his flannel collection by a long shot. "Hi, I'm Miss Melissa." She held her hand out to both men. "I'm guessing you're James?"

"Jimmy." he corrected, shaking the woman's hand. "This is my partner, Johnny. We're Jessie's parents."

"Well, we're very glad to have her starting with us...Is everything alright?"

Johnny just shrugged. "Nervous..."

"First time letting her go?" She smiled as the both of them nodded. "Don't worry,...all parents get like that with their first child. I promise she'll be fine. And if not, we can always call you and you can take her home and try again another time."

"Ok..."

She brought her gaze down to Jessie now. "Hi, Jessica. I'm Miss Melissa. I'll be your teacher."

Jessie threw her a huge smile and giggled. "Hi." She followed Miss Melissa into the classroom, leaving the two parents alone. But before long, Miss Melissa quickly returned, slightly surprised to see the two still there.

"You two can leave now..."

"Oh..." Johnny muttered. "Right..."

"Go. Enjoy yourselves. You're finally alone." and with that, she went back off to the classroom.

Jimmy and Johnny just sat there in shock. for the first time in four years they were completely alone. They looked at each other quickly before Jimmy smirked. "Well, we're alone for about four hours...all alone...what do you wanna do?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes..." And with that, the two of them sped back home, ready to enjoy their down time.

"Ok, class..." Miss Melissa said in her sweet voice. "We have a new student joining us today. Can you all say hello to Jessica?"

The room full of four year olds just chimed, "Hi Jessica..."

"Jessica, why don't you come up and tell us a bit about yourself?"

Jessie felt all eyes on her as she slowly walked up to the front of the room. She always loved being the center of attention. She fed off of it. She smiled and went to talk. "I don't like Jessica. I like Jessie 'cuz that's what my Daddy calls me. My favorite color is pink 'cuz it's a princess color and I'm a princess."

The teacher smiled and said, "Thank you, Jessie. Now class, our first activity today will be to draw a picture of your family."

Jessie was excited. She knew she was a good drawer. Both of her fathers and many of their friends had told her before. She quickly began to scribble stick figure versions of her and her family.

"Keep on drawing, class...I'll be right back." Miss Melissa said calmly, leaving the room.

A little boy who sat across from her at their table looked over at her drawing and his eyes widened. "You're realy good!"

She just blushed and looked at his picture. "So are you...I'm Jessie!"

"I'm Alex." He picked up his picture and started to explain. "The real tall one is my daddy. That girl here is my big sister Jenny and that's my mommy with my baby brother in her tummy!"

Jessie looked deeply at the 'detailed' drawing as she proudly held hers up to show Alex. "Over here is all my aunts and uncles. I have a lot..."

"How many?"

"Like a million bajillion..."

"Whoa!"

She smiled proudly and pointed out a few individuals. "This is my Auntie Gloria and my Auntie Beth..." She then pointed at a poorly drawn figure of a woman with wild dark brown and pink hair. "And this is my Auntie Becca. Daddy always fights with her...That's my Uncle Will with the blue hair. This one's my Uncle Theo. Daddy doesn't like him, so I never get to see him much...And this is my Auntie Christina and my Uncle Tunny. He only has one leg, you know..."

Alex's eyes got bigger again. "_Really?_"

She nodded and continued. "He was a soldier!"

"Cool! Did he fight the bad guys?"

"Mhm! And this one's me!" She soon brought his attention to the center of the picture where a little stick figure girl stood with a tall stick figure with half a head of hair and another stick figure with a giant brown blob on it's head. "And that's my Daddy and my Papa, but Daddy tells me to call him Johnny."

Alex suddenly gave her a puzzled look as he searched through her picture again. "Where's your Mommy?"

Jessie giggled and told him, "I don't have a Mommy! I have two Daddies!"

"_What_?"

"Yeah! My Daddy and my Papa!"

Alex right away backed away from her. "My Daddy told me what they're called...fucking queers."

Jessie just gasped, her eyes as wide as they could get. "MISS MELISSA! ALEX SAID A BAD WORD!"

"My Daddy says they're disgusting and I shouldn't be around them 'cuz they're not natural."

Jessie stood onto her chair this time, yelling at the boy. "MY DADDIES ARE NOT DISGUSTING! MY DADDIES ARE THE BESTEST DADDIES IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

Alex jumped on his chair as well. "MY DADDY THINKS THEY ARE AND SO DO I! 'CUZ I HAVE A NORMAL DADDY!"

"SHUT UP!" She could hear the other children gasp at this point. "I LOVE MY DADDIES AND MY DADDIES LOVE ME!" She remembered what her Daddy told her. If someone gave her trouble, punch them in the face. So she did just that. Before she knew it her fist was pounding into Alex's face...and Miss Melissa just walked right back into the room...

"JESSICA!" She shouted in shock, running straight to the crying, bleeding Alex. Jessie giggled a bit until Miss Melissa through her a very stern angry glare. "Jessica, you do NOT hit or kick or punch your classmates!"

"But he said mean things about my daddies!" The girl practically started crying now.

"But my Daddy says they're fucking queers!" Alex shouted, trying to lunge towards Jessie, but the girl punched him once more.

"ALEX." Miss Melissa yelled again. "We do NOT use that kind of language here! You NEVER say that! I'm going to go and call your parents...and Jessica, come with me...we're going to talk to the principal."

She immidiately started crying as the woman led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Johnny found themselves back in their bed again, only this time they were doing anything but sleeping.<p>

"Come on, Jimmy! Fuck me, baby!" Johnny moaned, writhing underneath Jimmy.

Jimmy just chuckled and whispered right into his ear. "Relax, Johnny Cakes...we have four hours...I'm gonna take all the time I need with you..."

"Three hours...we only have three..."

"Well then...I better speed it up now, shouldn't I?" He smirked as his lips went back to Johnny's neck as his hand traveled into Johnny's boxers.

But right as things were about to get heated, they both of them just paused, hearing the phone ringing. Johnny reached over to the night stand and picked up the cell phone, answering it quickly. "H-Hello? Oh, hi Melissa." He held the phone away from him as he informed Jimmy. "It's Jessie's school...Uh, yeah... Why I'm panting? Uh...I just ran up some stairs...Ok...She _WHAT?_"

"What?" Jimmy asked, his hand still down Johnny's pants.

"She punched some kid in the face!"Jimmy started to snicker but Johnny cut him off. "This isn't funny! This is your fault!" He went back to the phone now. "Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Ok. We'll be there in a second. Ok. Bye."

Jimmy started laughing again as Johnny hung up the phone. "That's my girl!"

"You shut up! Now we need to go and have a word with the principal..."

"Preschools have principals?"

Johnny just sighed and growled. "Who cares? We have to go..."

Jimmy pouted and looked right into Johnny's eyes. "Can't I just give you a really quick blowjob or something?"

"NO!"

And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Jimmy and Johnny were sitting in the principal's office with their sobbing child. "Your daughter," the principal began looking over at Jessie. "Punched her classmate twice in the face. His lip was bleeding and he's been rather traumatized. We think that it would be best if you took her to a different school...or maybe just keep her away from one. She doesn't seem to be quite ready..."<p>

Jimmy tried to ignore the 'I told you so' look Johnny was throwing him. "Look, I bet she had some reason to defend herself like that. Did you ask her?" He watched te principal shake his head as he looked over to his daughter and gently asked her, "Jess, what did that boy do?"

Through her tears she attempted to explain. "A-Alex said bad things about you..."

"About me?"

"About you and Johnny..."

He just sighed and cautiously asked, "What did he say?"

She looked up at him and said, "He called you fucking queers."

Both men just groaned, both at the fact that their daughter had to deal with homophobes, but mostly because their four year old daughter was throwing the word fuck around, a direct result of them. "Honey, don't say that word...It's a bad word..." Johnny groaned, his face flushing red.

"Which one? Queer?"

"Don't say that one either." Jimmy scolded looking her right in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that."

"So I can say fuck?"

Both parents groaned once again. "No, Jessie. Do not say that word." Johnny said again, sternly.

"But you say that word...Why don't you get in trouble?"

He actually had no answer to that one. "Just...because I said so."

Jimmy sighed and looked back up at the principal. "Look, we're really sorry about her. She's usually not like this at all...Um, we really don't want her to be in an environment where she feels threatened by her classmates, so...um...I think we're gonna take some time off..."

The principal just nodded. "That's perfectly fine with us. Well, it was worth the try..."

After about thirty more mintes of everything getting settled, the little family was heading towards home once again.

"Daddy?" Jessie called from her car seat in the back.

"Yeah, babe?" Jimmy answered, turning around as he hit a red light.

"Can I go back tomorrow?"

**A/N: Aww...that was too much fun to write XD**

**I love writing kids...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
